1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective neck garments and in particular relates to protective neck garments of one piece, continuous substantially tubular construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various protective neck garments are known in the prior art; such prior art protective garments have included scarves, mufflers, portions of sweaters and/or jackets, and the like. While these prior art protective neck garments have provided some protection, they have not been totally satisfactory as they usually involved garments which were non-continuous and thus allowed air to enter, or the garments restricted the wearer's mobility, or the garments lacked comfort and/or the garments were irritating to the wearer's neck.